One Two Side
by tofu.looks
Summary: Jihoon tidak tahu kalau mengalah bisa sesakit ini. Mengalah atas Soonyoung untuk adiknya sendiri?/"Neomu Yeppeo.."/"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu, kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah dengan adikku."/SOONHOON/GENDERSWITCH/MATURE/DLDR


**"...Iya kan! Dia mengatakan kalau aku sangat gendut. Padahal ibu dan Soonyoung bilang aku tidak gendut. Bukan begitu, Jihoonie eonni?"**

 **Jihoon terlihat tertawa canggung di tengah-tengah keringat dinginnya. Kakinya kian melebar. Tapi duduknya sangat gelisah.**

 **"Kau tidak gendut, sayang.. Jihoon noona pasti memikirkan hal yang sama denganku"**

 **"Y-ya, Soonyoung benar.. Kau tidak gendut, Jiyeon-ah.." Jihoon berujar gugup dan canggung. Sesuatu mengganggu dirinya dibawahnya.**

 **Jiyeon terus bercerita. Tak memerdulikan kekasihnya yang memasang senyum miring melihat kakak kandungnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TITLE**

 **.**

 **One Two Side**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **.**

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Siyeon (Siyeon PRISTIN)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **.**

 **Murni hasil karya saya. Casts milik Tuhan dan orangtua nya. Plot dan Story milik saya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **.**

 **Sex Scene! NC-21! Typo! Genderswitch! Kalau belum nyampe 17 tahun, tolong klik 'back' ya adik adik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **.**

 **Jihoon tidak tahu kalau mengalah bisa sesakit ini. Mengalah atas Soonyoung untuk adiknya sendiri?/"Neomu Yeppeo"/"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu.. Kau membuatku semakin bersalah dengan adikku."/SOONHOON/MATURE/GS/**

 **.**

"Aah.. Ssh.. K-kau sangat cepat, Soonyoung-hhh"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka yang seperti ini? hm?"

 **CPLAKK.. CPLAKK**..

Suara dua kelamin itu terus bergema di seluruh ruangan. Suaranya sangat intim dan sangat terdengar.

Soonyoung terus mengeluar-memasukkan penis nya ke dalam vitalnya Jihoon. Dengan sangat cepat juga sangat keras.

Mereka melakukannya lagi. Kini sofa Jihoon lah yang menjadi alas mereka. Sofa itu bahkan sedikit bergerak dari tempat awalnya karena genjotan Soonyoung yang sangat kuat.

"Soonyoung-hhh.. A-Aku ingin.. Ahh! Itu terlalu keras, Soonyounghh!"

Soonyoung tertawa kecil, tapi kecepatan dibawah belum juga berkurang. Dia suka melihat pemandangan di depannya. Payudara Jihoon bergoncang sangat keras hingga melonjak lonjak dibawahnya. Wajah Jihoon yang ketara sekali sedang menahan kenikmatan.

Soonyoung suka bagaimana Jihoon mengetatkan lubang nya saat dirinya ingin mencapai puncak dari kegiatan ini.

"Tidak sayang.. Jangan keluar sekarang.. Kau sudah keluar 3 kali tapi aku belum menuntaskannya sama sekali"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Soonyoung memelankan kecepatan keluar-masuknya. Jihoon mengesah keras karena kecewa. Dia akan mendapatkan orgasme nya dan Soonyoung dengan mudahnya mengacaukannya.

Jihoon menutup matanya, menahan emosi yang hendak keluar atas tindakan Soonyoung barusan. Sementara Soonyoung hanya tertawa kecil tanpa menghentikan genjotannya.

Dia merendahkan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan pada dahi Jihoon yang terpampang bersih. Lalu dia mengecup puncak hidung Jihoon kecil, membuat Jihoon membuka matanya dan langsung menatap ke dalam mata Soonyoung.

"Maafkan aku, sayang.."

"AHH! S-SOONYOUNGHH!"

Tau apa yang Soonyoung lakukan? Dia menghentak Jihoon dengan sangat kuat dan keras. Lalu menghujamnya dengan sangat cepat dan tepat.

Jihoon terus menyuarakan suara indah lembutnya yang tersendat-sendat. Tangannya yang lemah itu dia kalungkan ke leher Soonyoung. Menarik Soonyoung mendekat dan langsung menyambar bibir Soonyoung.

Mereka terlibat ciuman keras. Dengan hujaman bawah yang juga keras. Jihoon sudah akan mendapat orgasme nya lagi.

"S-SOONHH.. SOONYOUNGHH! A-AKU.. AKU MAU KELUAR"

"Tahan sayang, Kita keluar bersama. A-aku juga akan keluar ahh-"

"AHH.. LEBIH CEPAT SOONYOUNGHH.. AHH"

"AHH JIHOON-AHH!"

"SOONYOUNG-HH"

Mereka keluar bersama. Vagina mungil itu kini sudah penuh dengan cairan putih milik Soonyoung. Nafas mereka tersendat sendat dan bersahut sahutan. Jihoon menatap mata Soonyoung yang masih setengah-menindih. Mata itu memandangnya lembut dan tulus. Dan Soonyoung kembali membuatnya jatuh lagi. Dengan pipi memerah karena senyum lembut Soonyoung.

"Neomu Yeppeo"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu.. Kau membuatku semakin bersalah dengan adikku."

Soonyoung tertawa kecil sebelum meninggalkan kecupan di bibir bawah Jihoon yang sedikit membuka.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, karena kau mencintaiku.."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, tuan Kwon.."

Jihoon mengatakan hal itu dengan jenaka. Tapi mata nya berair. Hatinya kembali merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk. Rasa bersalah pada adiknya kian memuncak.

Soonyoung terlalu peka dengan Jihoon. Dia menyambar bibir Jihoon dengan lembut. Tapi matanya tetap terbuka, menatap ke dalam mata Jihoon yang kembali menumpahkan kesedihan.

"Kau bisa membunuhku kalau terus menangis.."

"Aku memang ingin membunuh mu mengingat segala sesuatu yang telah kita lakukan."

"Aku rela jika harus terbunuh di tanganmu."

Jihoon kembali mengeluarkan kristal matanya. Dia menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Soonyoung dan mengisak kecil. Soonyoung hanya bisa membalas pelukannya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menenangkan Jihoon.

"Kau tau aku mencintai mu, kan?"

"Kau tau aku tak bisa membalasnya,kan?"

.

.

.

.

Ingin sekali-sekali, saat setelah melakukan hubungan nikmat itu, tawa yang mengakhirinya. Bukannya malah tangisan.

Jihoon tidak tahu, bagaimana hancurnya Soonyoung saat melihat Jihoon menangisi dan menyesali apa yang Soonyoung perbuat padanya. Jihoon bahkan tidak tahu menahu bagaimana inginnya Soonyoung mengumumkan kalau dirinya sangat mencintai Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak tahu kalau Soonyoung sangat tersiksa dengan status perjodohan antara dirinya dan adik kandungnya Jihoon, 1 tahun dibawah Jihoon, Lee Jiyeon.

Yang dipikirkan Jihoon hanyalah perasaan bersalahnya pada adiknya. Perasaan bersalahnya pada orang tuanya. Tak sekalipun dirinya memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun menjalani hubungan dengan Soonyoung jauh hari, bahkan sebelum perjodohan itu terjadi, Jihoon tak pernah memikirkan dirinya. Dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana membuat Soonyoung nyaman. Jika harus memberi Soonyoung semuanya, maka dia rela. Sekalipun keperawanannya. Jihoon rela.

Tapi.. Itu semua berubah.. saat...

 _"Yakin ingin menolaknya, Jihoonie?"_

 _"Aku sangat yakin, Ibu.."_

 _"Berikan salah satu alasannya.."_

 _Ayah nya memotong perkataan Jihoon. Jihoon melirik kekiri, dimana adiknya duduk disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon._

 _Jihoon menghela nafasnya._

 _"Aku ingin fokus kepada tesis ku, Ayah.. Dan, kenapa tidak Jiyeon saja? Dia terlihat menginginkan perjodohan ini? Pasti Jiyeon sangat tertarik dengan laki-laki yang ingin kalian jodohkan kepadaku. Walaupun aku belum melihat wajahnya, pasti dia sangat hebat juga tampan, bisa membuat Jiyeon kita tertarik padanya."_

 _Jiyeon memekik keras. Ayah dan ibu nya menggigir bibir bawahnya._

 _Jihoon sudah kelewatan kali ini._

 _"Kau yakin? Sayang? Umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah.." Ibunya membuka suara kembali. Jihoon tertawa kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Tidak ibu.. Aku tidak apa-apa.." -lagian aku juga sudah mempunyai Soonyoung._

 _Jihoon melanjutkan lagi dalam hatinya. Jihoon tersenyum penuh arti._

 _"Aku akan kembali ke kamar ku, bu.. Selamat malam dan terimakasih atas makan malamnya"_

 _Jihoon undur diri dan berjalan santai ke kamar kecilnya. Saat sampai di kamarnya, dirinya menemukan ponselnya berdering diatas meja belajarnya. Dia merampasnya lalu setelah membaca ID callernya, dia mengangkatnya dengan riang._

 _"Yeoboseo, Soonyoungie?"_

 _"Jihoon.. Temui aku.. Di apartemen ku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang Jihoon tau, mengalah itu adalah suatu tindakan mulia. Dimana kita mempriotaskan seseorang lebih dulu dari dirinya sendiri. Dan dalam waktu selama hidupnya, selama 27 tahun, dirinya tidak pernah merasa menyesal karena mengalah._

 _Walaupun dia mendapat bagian paling kecil, kamar paling kecil, hanya mempunyai motor matic dan tas yang bukan branded, tidak seperti adiknya, dia tidak sedih. Karena melihat adiknya senang dan bahagia membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan juga._

 _Tapi kenapa sekarang malah terasa sangat sakit?_

 _"Kau harus lebih teliti lagi, sayang.. Ini, kau melupakan sampel yang ini.."_

 _Dua insan didepannya kini sedang belajar. Bukan, hanya sang wanita nya lah yang belajar. Karena laki-lakinya sudah berumur 28 tahun, berprofesi sebagai Wakil Direktur di Perusahaan Otomotif ternama di negaranya._

 _"Ahh.. Ini sangat susah, Oppa.." Perempuan itu mendesah kesal sambil menjatuhkan badannya pada dada sang lelaki. Si laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. Tapi matanya menatap perempuan yang duduk di atas sofa dengan laptop dipangkuan. Wanita itu tidak bisa fokus._

 _"Jihoon? Kenapa gelisah? Kau sakit?"_

 _Laki-laki itu menyeletuk. Dan tergagu saat mendapati wajah Jihoon yang muncul dari balik laptopnya. Matanya basah. Pipinya juga sedikit lembab._

 _Jihoon menangis?_

 _"A-aku tidak apa-apa.. Kalian, kembali belajar lah.. Aku ingin kembali ke kamar ku."_

 _Jihoon berujar kikuk dan aneh. Tangannya menutup laptop di pangkuannya dan membawanya berlalu dari ruang tengah itu._

 _Berjalan di tengah sesak di dada. Ngilu batin. Jihoon benar benar baru merasakan hal seperti ini._

 _Mendapati pintu dengan warna baby-blue, dia membukanya dan segera melesatkan tubuhnya kedalam ruangannya. Ruangan kecilnya._

 _Setelah menutupnya, dia merosot di depan pintu nya itu. Menangis dengan isakan menyakitkan. Jihoon tak pernah menyangka bahwa mengalah akan memberikan sakit separah ini._

 _"Jihoon..."_

 _Jihoon langsung menutup mulutnya yang masih mengisak itu. Suara itu. Suara yang sangat dirinya kenal. Suara yang sangat dia rindukan._

 _Jihoon tidak menjawab. Sesak di dadanya kian bertambah._

 _"Aku masuk, sayang.."_

 _Jihoon perlahan membiarkan tubuhnya tergeser mengikuti dorongan dari pintu yabg disandarinya. Dan, dia masuk._

 _Soonyoung masuk. Menutup pintunya sebelum memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Jihoon yang menutup wajahnya pada lipatan lutut._

 _Tanpa melihat bahu bergetar Jihoon, Soonyoung tau, kalau gadis kecil itu sedang menangis._

 _"Kau yang memintanya, Jihoon."_

 _Jihoon menggeleng dibawahnya. Soonyoung kembali merasakan matanya melembab._

 _"Kau mengatakan padaku untuk setidaknya berpura-pura mencintai adikmu itu supaya dia tidak merasa sakit.."_

 _Soonyoung merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok di depan Jihoon sekitar 1-2 meter yang masih belum mau menampakkan wajah tangisnya._

 _"...Dan tebak siapa yang kesakitan sekarang?"_

 _Jihoon akhirnya menampakkan wajah nya. Wajah basah dan memerah. Bibir melengkung dan mata yang bersinar karena ada liquid menyelimutinya._

 _Soonyoung benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ini._

 _Jihoon kembali mengeluarkan isakannya sebelum merangkak ke depan Soonyoung dan langsung masuk ke dekapan Soonyoung._

 _"Kenapa kau menolaknya, sayang.. Kenapa..?" Soonyoung bergumam dengan suara bergetar. Dan tentu dapat ditangkap oleh Jihoon. Jihoon semakin mengisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Soonyoung._

 _"Kenapa sangat sakit, Soonyoungie? Kalau begini rasanya punya hati, lebih baik aku tidak pernah memilikinya.."_

 _Soonyoung tak menjawab. Dirinya juga tidak membalas pelukan Jihoon. Marah? ya.. Tentu.._

 _Tapi, dengan siapa?_

 _Jihoon?_

 _Tidak.. Jihoon tidak sepenuhnya salah._

 _Dirinya?_

 _Mungkin iya._

 _Takdir?_

 _Ya. Sepenuhnya salah takdir. Kenapa takdir seolah mempermainkan mereka? Kenapa setelah mereka mulai menemukan kebahgiaan dengan menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun malah dipisahkan dengan kebodohan mereka sendiri?_

 _Soonyoung menatap hampa kamar Jihoon. Hanya sekitar 4 meter persegi luasnya. Dia lalu menatap Jihoon kembali. Di rumah sebesar ini, dia malah tidur di kamar yang bahkan kamar mandi rumahnya lebih besar?_

 _Kenapa Soonyoung jadi merasa kalau Jihoon tak mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup?_

 _"Ayo kita pergi Jihoon. Aku sudah mempunyai banyak tabungan dan bisa membiayai hidup kita nanti. Ayo kita pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh, dimana kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."_

 _Soonyoung akhirnya mengeluarkannya. Dia tidak tahan lagi melihat Jihoon yang sakit hanya karena dirinya dan adik nya. Dia tidak tahan mendengar isakan Jihoon._

 _Soonyoung diam. Jihoon juga diam dengan sedikit mengisak. Beberapa lama Jihoon diam, Soonyoung bisa menangkap sinyal penolakan dari Jihoon._

 _Dia tertawa kecil. Seakan mendecih. Dengan pelan, dia melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"Kau menolakku...lagi."_

 _Jihoon tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengisak. Dirinya kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Soonyoung berdiri dihadapanya. Dengan tatapan kecewa. Dan Jihoon tidak mau melihat tatapan menyakitkan itu._

 _Soonyoung mendecih kecil sebelum merendahkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon dan keluar dari kamar Jihoon._

 _Meninggalkan Jihoon dengan isakan keras dan menyedihkannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END or TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yaudah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _jadwal update :_

 _He or SHE? (SOONHOON)= 9 -10 February 2017_

 _One Two Side (SOONHOON) = 12 - 13 February 2016_

 _Sequel Teamwork : Rain, Jihoon and Soonyoung (SOONHOON) = 18 February 2017_

 _Smile Flower (?)= 24 February 2017_

 _THANKYOU FOR WAITING. KEEP READING AND REVIEW. AND KEEP SUPPORT SEVENTEEN!._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
